<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman's Week Day 2: Prinxiety by 38fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145957">Roman's Week Day 2: Prinxiety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms'>38fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut Month [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Roman, Degradation, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, M/M, Roman's a sap, Rough Sex, Top Virgil, Virgil... tops. thats it thats the fic, minor flirting with social anxiety spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman isn’t shy about his affections for Virgil, enjoying making his emo flush and stutter at the many romantic gestures he makes, from elaborate dates to well thought-out gifts. But Virgil easily turns the tables in the bedroom, able to make Roman blush and become embarrassed at his own arousal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut Month [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman's Week Day 2: Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman would do anything to make Virgil smile. It was his own personal motto anyway, and nothing was a motto with him. ‘Anything for a smile.’ Especially Virgil’s smile. He couldn’t help that he had scored the most gorgeous, handsome, amazingly beautiful and oh so very hot boyfriend in the entire world. Or at least the mindscape. So he always made sure to make Virgil feel appreciated.</p>
<p>Currently, he was dragging Virgil through the Imagination like an excited little puppy, eager to show Virgil what he had made. “Come on, come on, stay with me here, starlight. It’s just up here,” he promised, and Virgil chuckled and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“We’re in the middle of the woods, Ro, what could you possibly have- oh,” he whispered. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the purple fairy lights strung between the trees, the picnic basket, the flannel blanket, the campfire going strong… “Oh, Ro, I…” He blushed softly, eyeshadow turning a soft lavender at the sight of the little clearing.</p>
<p>Roman nearly goddamn melted. “I.. hope you can see why I was so excited,” he chuckled. “C’mon. Let’s have some dinner, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Virgil said dreamily, a stupid look in his eyes like a flashing neon sign reading ‘I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back’ with a big red arrow pointed to his head. He stopped hiding his true feelings around Roman a long time ago, and he was so glad he did.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The night went extremely well, with lots of laughter and sweet kisses and good food from the magic picnic basket Roman had made just for this date. Now, they were headed to Roman’s castle to take advantage of the big, comfortable bed, and Virgil clung happily to Roman’s arm with his head rested on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“That was amazing, Ro…”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you enjoyed, emo,” he chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Ah, here we are.” He led Virgil through the castle and up to his grand suite, humming some Disney song or another along the way. When they arrived, Virgil let go to sit on the bed with a smile.</p>
<p>“So, now what?” he asked curiously, clearly not tired just yet.</p>
<p>“Ah… I didn’t plan that far,” Roman chuckled. “Cuddles?”</p>
<p>“Hm… Sure,” Virgil said, but he was planning something else. “Mind if I put on some pajamas then?”</p>
<p>“Oh- yeah, of course!” He summoned Virgil some cozy patchwork pajamas and handed them to him. Virgil smiled and kissed his cheek as thanks, standing up and facing away from him and starting to undress painfully slowly. He swayed his hips a bit as he tugged his shirt off, putting on a show for him.</p>
<p>Roman failed to notice for a second, too busy getting into pajamas himself, but then he turned and saw him. “Oh…” He stared dumbly, completely entranced as Virgil started to push down his pants as well, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Sure, Roman had seen him in less before, but fuck was Virgil gorgeous like this.</p>
<p>“Ro?” Virgil looked at him over his shoulder with a slight smirk, coyly crossing his arms. “What, see something you like?</p>
<p>“I- I- uh- yEah you’re just hot,” Roman squeaked. “Very… very hot…”</p>
<p>Virgil chuckled and wiggled his hips a bit. “What are you saying then, Ro? You want me in less? Hm?”</p>
<p>“YeAh,” he yelped embarrassingly. Oops. Virgil laughed, and fuck, his damn humiliation kink is always getting in the way.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you undress yourself and get on the bed then, hm?” It clearly wasn’t a request, and he turned to watch Roman as he scrambled to fling his clothes aside and do as instructed.</p>
<p>“H- how do you want-”</p>
<p>“On your back,” he decided. “I want to see how red your face is,” Virgil purred, and it sent a shudder through Roman’s body. He nodded shyly and laid on his back, instinctively spreading his legs and blushing just like Virgil said.</p>
<p>“Mm, Vi, please…”</p>
<p>Virgil chuckled lowly and crawled on top of him, eyes dark with lust as he licked his lips. “Look at you, already horny for me. All I had to do was swing my hips and it got you hard, huh?” He trailed a fingertip along Roman’s length and smirked at the breathy whine it got him. “How could such a pretty little slut be so damn desperate?”</p>
<p>Roman, you know, the guy with a simultaneous praise kink and degradation kink, shuddered at the words, bucking his hips up in search of any sort of friction. “V- Vi- please! Fuck me, please,” he begged, eyes squeezed shut so he didn’t have to look at the stupid, self-satisfied smile he knew was on Virgil’s face.</p>
<p>“You want me? Hm?”</p>
<p>“Mhm…”</p>
<p>“Stretch yourself for me.” Virgil summoned a bottle of lube and handed it to him, and Roman whined a bit but snatched it and got to work. He stuck a finger inside himself and adjusted to the slight burn as fast as he could before adding another.</p>
<p>“Q- quit that stupid smirk,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as Virgil tilted his chin up to show off his pronounced jawline.</p>
<p>“No thanks. It’s cute when you squirm,” he decided. “Now don’t talk back again or you’ll pay, understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” he sighed shakily, already on three fingers now. “C- can I- can I be done? I want you,” he whined, and Virgil seemed to mull it over in his head for a moment.</p>
<p>“Fine. Take these off of me,” he demanded, gesturing to his boxers, and Roman quickly pulled his fingers out of himself with a soft gasp and tugged them off. He laid back down where he was and grabbed a pillow to shove under his hips for a better angle. They had long since perfected the art of the horizontal tango, to the point where Virgil hardly even needed to instruct him. (But it was better when he did.) (by Panic! at the Disco. I am so sorry.)</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Virgil purred, getting on top of him and lining up. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“God, please,” Roman panted, spreading his legs wide. Virgil grinned and shoved into him rather roughly, smirking at the loud moan it got him.</p>
<p>“S- sir, I- fuck!” He panted roughly, trying to adjust to his size and pushing down onto him. “M- move, ple- ah!” Virgil snapped his hips into him, chuckling lowly, and Roman gripped desperately at the sheets.</p>
<p>“Is this what you want? Want me to fuck you nice and hard like a little slut like you deserves?” He fucked him slow but rough, an almost evil look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Y- yeh- yes! God, yes, sir, faster, I- I need-” Virgil seemed to take that as a cue to start absolutely wrecking him, aiming for his sweet spot as he slammed into him again and again.</p>
<p>“A- aaahhhhh! Fuckkkkk!” Roman threw his head back and let his eyes go crossed as pleasure overwhelmed him, hips bucking wildly. “Oh- oh god- more!!!”</p>
<p>Virgil grinned and fluently switched between praising and degrading him, fucking him as hard as he could, and Roman was gone. Back arched, mouth hung open, too fucked out to even scream as he held onto the sheets for dear life.</p>
<p>“You getting close, baby? Hm? You gonna cum for me?” Roman managed a nod, babbling incoherently as he got closer and closer. “Go ahead, slut. Do it. And scream for me, yeah?”</p>
<p>Boy oh boy did he.</p>
<p>Roman let out a loud scream of Virgil’s name as white splattered all over their chests, with Virgil right behind fucking them both through their highs before slowing to a stop.</p>
<p>“O- oh my… god…” Roman huffed, trying to get air into his lungs as Virgil pulled out, collapsing down next to him with a stupid smile.</p>
<p>“W- we should do date night more often,” he chuckled, pulling Roman in close.</p>
<p>Roman, whose vision was finally coming back into focus, smiled stupidly and curled into his side. “Mm, yeah… Good thing I’ve got one planned next weekend,” he giggled.</p>
<p>“Of course you do, you big sap,” Virgil chuckled, kissing his forehead. “Naptime then?” Roman yawned in response and shut his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s called sleeping, ya dork, it’s nighttime,” he said, blindly reaching up to bonk Virgil on the forehead. “Now shush.”</p>
<p>Virgil smiled and squeezed him a bit. “Alright. Goodnight, Ro.” Roman was already asleep, minutes away from snoring, and Virgil chuckled softly and let his own eyes fall shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>